Et si tu revenais près de moi - One Shot 1
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Je suis nul pour les résumé, donc Sasuke et Itachi reviennent au village de la feuille et ils vont retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment. Et la vie continue ! One shot couple : ItaSaku et SasuNaru


Et si tout n'était que mensonge

Dans le village caché de Konoha, un jeune homme blond aux yeux qui avec le temps était devenue lapis-lazuli, il a 18 ans avec une hauteur 1m 75, il ne portait plus son uniforme orange, ce rendant compte qu'il était trop voyant et donc, il opta pour des vêtements plus simple. Donc il portait un T-shirt sans manche noir, un pantalon bleu nuit, sont bandeaux frontale était autour de son cou et il portait également des sandales noire. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'il s'habillait de cette manière et pourtant ses amis n'arrivaient pas à s'habituer tous ces changements même l'Hokage actuelle Tsunade Senju ne comprenait pas tous cela, car celle-ci remarqua que même son caractère avait changé surtout lors de la dernière guerre ninja, opposant Obito Uchiwa à l'alliance ninja, même Sasuke était intervenue mais malheureusement, après la fin de cette bataille, le nunkenin était repartit.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto était devenu plus sérieux et moins bruyants aussi, Tsunade, avait le sentiment que c'était la faute de Sasuke Uchiwa, nunkenin de rang S depuis environ 5 ans mais depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'alliance, il avait été déclaré que celui-ci aurait sa tête retirer du Bingo-Book et pouvait circuler où bon lui semblera tant qu'il ne fera plus de grabuge. De plus, Sasuke avait découvert avant qu'il ne puisse tuer son frère, que celui-ci n'avait pas tué le clan et celui-ci eu également le même statut que son petit frère et ils s'en allèrent ensemble.

Aujourd'hui comme les autres jours après la fin de ma guerre, le village caché de la feuille était prospère tout comme ses habitant mais personnes n'avait prévu le retour de deux personnes en particulier. En effet, Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa étaient sur le point de rentrer dans leur village natal. Mais avant de rentrer, ils décidèrent d'observer les habitants et surtout deux personnes en particulier pour le cadet ce fut un certain héros blond plus petit que lui de cinq centimètres quant au plus grand ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et rose. D'ailleurs, en ce moment ils étaient ensembles tout en se tenant la main et ils discutèrent.

**- Cela fait un moment que nous nous n'étions pas retrouvés comme ça ?** Intervient la rosée.

**- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis rentré de mission hier, elle a durée une semaine mais je suis contant de pouvoir parler avec toi, Sakura**. Déclara le blond.

**- J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien ces derniers temps, tu as l'air triste**. Elle détacha sa main et se méta face au blond. **Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie j'ai l'impression que tu…**

Elle ne pouvait finir sa phrase de peur de réveiller la tristesse chez son ami, même pour elle, lors de la guerre le frère de Sasuke était là pour elle, il l'avait aidé et pour remerciement, elle l'avait soignée mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal fut le moment où ils se dirent « Au revoir ».

**- Tu sais…**repris la dénommée Sakura.** Tout le monde s'inquiète, depuis la fin de cette guerre tu as changé Naruto. Tsunade-sama s'inquiète.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura, je vais bien.** Dit-il d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

**- Nan Naruto, ça ne va pas et ça se voit, et cela depuis que Sa...**

**- Ne dit pas son nom.** Coupa-t-il volontairement sa coéquipière.** S'il te plaît, mais tu sais, j'ai remarqué aussi que la présence de **_**son**_** ainé te manque.** Fit-il remarqué.

**- Je ne le nie pas moi Naruto.**

**- Je le sais Sakura, je le sais.**

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il se séparait, le blond et la rose se dirigeait vers leur maison respective. Quant aux deux frères, ils se dirigeaient vers la tour de l'Hokage pour discuter de leurs réinsertions en tant que qu'habitant et surtout en tant que ninja.

**- Pourquoi devrais-je vous accepter de vous réintégrer au sein du village ? **Demanda l'Hokage assis sur son siège faisant dos au deux ex-nunkenin.

**- Nous avons quelque chose à faire et que nous avons laissé depuis longtemps.** Avait répondu le plus grand des frères.

**- Et quoi donc si je puis me permettre ?**

**- Déjà, il y a déjà la nostalgie, notre village nous manque. **Répondit Sasuke.

**- Ce n'est pas une excuse suffisante pour que je vous autorise à vous laisser vivre dans le village.** Décréta Tsunade.

**- Mais ce n'est pas tout.** Itachi avait pris la parole.** Il y a aussi nos sentiments envers deux personnes.**

**- Et qui ?**

**- C'est…** Sasuke ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

**- En vérité, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous ne puissiez pas revenir au village et je dois conclure que c'est pour **_**les**_** revoir que vous êtes revenu, n'est-ce-pas ? **interrogeât l'Hokage tout en se retournant face aux deux derniers membres du clan Uchiwa.

**- Vous savez de qui nous parlions ?** Demanda Sasuke surpris.

**- Qui sait, je ne vous dirais rien. Pour en revenir à réintégration, je suis totalement d'accord, de plus l'attaque de Pain n'a pas ravagé le cartier Uchiwa grâce à l'intervention de Naruto. Bon maintenant j'ai du boulot, alors. SORTEZ DE MON BUREAU !**

C'est après avoir entendu la douce voix de leur Hokage qu'ils partirent en courant jusqu'au quartier de leur clan. Heureusement pour eux, Tsunade avait tout prévue par rapport à leur retour et a donc remis la maison de leur parent en état avec les choses nécessaires pour deux, les vêtements ont été achetés ainsi que la nourriture, ils prirent une douche chacun leur tour puis ne voulant pas faire la cuisine, ils partirent en direction du restaurant BARB Q, pendant qu'ils mangèrent, tant Itachi que Sasuke pensaient à « Comment aborder les personnes qui leurs avaient le plus manqué ?».

**- Comment vas-tu faire pour aborder ton blondinet mon cher petit frère ? **Demanda l'ainé.

**- Je crois avoir une idée sur la question et vue à ta tête Nii-san je crois que tu as la même idée, je me trompe ? **Demanda le plus jeune des frères.

**- Tu as raison, moi je vais agir maintenant sinon… **Commença Itachi

**- Sinon tu as à peur qu'un autre te pique mademoiselle Sakura.**

**- En effet, Sasuke. Bon j'y vais.**

**- Moi aussi, à demain Nii-san.**

C'est au-devant du restaurant que les frères Uchiwa se quittèrent en prenant chacun la ruelle pour aller vers chez les personnes désirés.

**Côté Sasuke**

/POV of Sasuke\\

Après avoir quitté mon cher grand frère, je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Naruto, je marchais vers chez lui d'un pas normalement lent, tout en me posant énormément de questions « Pourquoi avoir attendu que je revienne ? », « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? », « Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi moi ? » Je me posais beaucoup de questions de ce genre mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que tu pensais, car je n'étais pas dans ta tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant chez lui, je montais les marches très vite mais malheureusement la porte était fermée mais pas sa fenêtre, il n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, alors je me glissais discrètement dans sa chambre tout en camouflant mon chakra et je me mis dans un coin de la pièce le plus sombre. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis la porte qui conduisait de la chambre à la cuisine s'ouvrit du coup et je cessais de respirer, c'est là que je vis Naruto entrer dans la pièce, il devait tout juste sortir de la douche car il ne portait qu'un pantalon noir avec une serviette sur ses épaules mais juste avant qu'il n'entre dans son lit pour s'y loger, je sortis de ma cachette et je fis en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus faire un pas de plus j'avais mes bras qui encerclaient sa taille fine et pourtant musclée.

**- Cela fait longtemps Na-ru-to. **Dis-je avec sensualité.

**- En effet, Sasuke.**

**- J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ? **Demandais-je

**- Pense ce que tu veux.** Me dit-il. **Pourquoi n'es-tu revenue que maintenant ?**

**- J'avais besoins de faire le point et je crois que l'Hokage a tout calculé par rapport à notre retour mon frère et moi.**

**- Je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il est partit voir Sakura ? **

**- Tout juste. Tu sais Naruto, tu m'as… manqué.**

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi Sasuke.**

**- Naruto je…**

**- Chut, ne dit rien.**

Après m'avoir dit ça, il se dégagea de mes bras, il se retourna, il glissa bras autour de ma nuque et rapprocha nos deux corps quant à moi, j'avais agrippé son dos d'une main et j'avais entouré sa taille avec mon autre bras, nos deux corps étaient collés, aucun de nous deux ne voulaient se décoller sachant où se trouvait son lit, je fis plusieurs pas qui le fit reculer et basculer sur celui-ci.

J'étais complètement allongé sur lui et puis tranquillement, je me mis à lui donner des baisers dans son cou puis je me mis à le mordre tout doucement, j'ai l'impression que demain mon blond va avoir plus d'une marque sur le cou et cela montrera aux autres qu'il est à moi, quant à lui, et bien il gémissait doucement à mon oreille, pour moi il s'agissait du plus beau chant d'amour qu'il puisse faire.

**- Mon Naruto, mon ange, mon salut éternel.**

**- Sasu, reste à mes côtés… ne part plus ou sinon pas sans moi.**

**- Je ne partirais plus mon ange. Car je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

C'est ainsi dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre que nous avons terminé notre nuit. Par contre je me demandais ou en était mon frère avec mon ancienne coéquipière et toujours disciple de l'Hokage Sakura.

**Fin côté Sasuke**

/POV Externe\\

Du côté de de l'ainé des Uchiwa et de Sakura les retrouvailles ont été musclé, la rose avait donné de sacré coup à Itachi mais cela se termina comme Naruto et Sasuke avec un gros câlin (rien de pervers bien sûr…) au lit. Le lendemain, nos quatre tourtereaux, se donnèrent rendez-vous à midi à Ichiraku pour déjeuner.

Un an plus tard, Sakura et Itachi se dire « Oui » sous un beau ciel bleu, tout comme Sasuke et Naruto qui fut élu Hokage cette même année, ce fut un beau jour pour les deux couples d'ailleurs neuf mois plus tard Madame Uchiwa avait accouché d'un petit Yuki il ressemblait en tout point à Itachi sauf les yeux, il avait pris de sa mère. Quand a Sasuke et Naruto, ils avaient adopté une petite fille du nom de Klaose, ils lui donnaient de tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient donner et les deux enfants devinrent les deux meilleurs ninjas de leur génération

* * *

B'jour à tous et à toute, voilà mon premier OneShot, je sais, c'est court, c'est pour vous faire patienter pour les prochains chapitre des autres fiction étant donnée que je passe mon BTS et que j'ai des exam à n'en pas finir j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour faire cela en espérant qu'elle vous plaise bien entendu.

Les personnages de Naruto appartienne toujours à Masashi Kishimoto-sama à part Klaose et Yuki bien sûr !

Si une p'tite review pouvait être mise s'il vous plaie, ce serai génial !

Merci beaucoup !


End file.
